


【卡带】带土的场合

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: *没什么道理，就是想日堍（躺尸*ooc，文笔渣，不喜勿看





	【卡带】带土的场合

少年带土的场合

“啊……啊~卡卡西你的太大了！”

“我……我才没有哭呢，是……是风……吹进眼睛里了。”

“别！啊啊~~别进的这么深……嗯啊~肚子要被撑破了……”

一脸惊恐的少年带土流着眼泪可怜兮兮的望着眼前的人，嘴巴和乳头都欺负的不像样子，红肿的都要透明了，仿佛都能掐出血珠，还泛着可疑的水光。

卡卡西当然没有放过他，继续顶着他的小肉穴。小腹明显的都能看见鼓起一块来。

“卡卡西……不要再顶了!都跟你说了会坏掉的！”

“嗯哈~啊啊啊啊……会……坏掉的……笨卡卡~~”

说完带土抖了抖身子小小的粉色的性器射了出来，卡卡西这时加快速度不停地抽插着，带土哀求的看着他说：“卡卡西，不要~~不要射进来。”

可卡卡西并没有听他的话，一个挺身把精液全部射了进去。带土被顶了不说还被灌了一肚子精液，身体又一阵痉挛然后晕过去了。

 

虎皮带土的场合

被自己的铁锁链缠住的带土，虎皮面具也被摘掉。只有双腿被大大的敞开，臀缝里含着一根肉棒被不停地抽插着，捣的屁股汁水四溅，屁眼也红肿不堪。

“我……才不会承认你呢，卡卡西。”

一边被操干一边又紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声，如此顽固又倔强。

半长不长的头发被汗水沾湿紧紧贴在脖颈上，他尽量不想让自己表现出有感觉，但红红的脸颊和颤抖的身体早就出卖了他。体内的性器不停地撞击着他的G点，带土早就被做软了身子，但还是强硬的不透露出一点声音。

突然卡卡西把他的性器全部抽出又全插进去，都感觉要把带土操进床头柜里了。过大的动作逼出带土几丝低沉的呻吟，他死死地咬紧嘴唇弓起了整个上半身画出一个完美的弧度，然后就被卡卡西操射了。浑身紧绷的身体包括后穴紧紧咬着卡卡西的分身，绞得的卡卡西也射在了里面。

白色的精液沿着臀缝和大腿流出来，带土以为终于完事了，张开嘴大口喘息着。却不料卡卡西又开始在他的里面磨起来。

“哈啊……”

真不敢相信自己竟然发出这么羞耻的声音，红了整张脸的带土不得已又咬紧嘴唇，卡卡西却在这时候过来吻他，捏住他的下巴强行把舌头伸入口中与他纠缠。

这时的带土无论是上面的口还是下面的口都被卡卡西捣弄着。。。

 

阿飞的场合

“啊~~~前辈好棒！！”

“阿飞最喜欢卡卡西前辈了~~~~”

“嗯~啊~~好舒服~~~阿飞被前辈顶的好舒服~~~~阿飞还要~~~~”

“卡卡西前辈~~快来操我呀~~阿飞只让前辈操好不好……”

旋涡面具歪在一边，坐在卡卡西身上的带土自己上下起伏，屁股自己吞吐着紫红色的性器，一边与卡卡西接吻一边浪叫着，还拿自己的乳头不停地擦着卡卡西的胸膛。

“前辈的肉棒好硬哦，阿飞好喜欢。阿飞伺候的舒服吗？前辈有没有爽到？”

“啊~~~啊哈啊~~~~~顶到了顶到了……卡卡西前辈好厉害，顶到阿飞的点了！啊啊~~”

带土抱紧卡卡西，夹在两人之间的性器射了俩人一脸。

带土不停地舔着卡卡西脸上的精液，喘息着说：“前辈还没有射吗，是阿飞的错，阿飞会让前辈爽翻天的。”带土起身离开卡卡西的肉棒，拔出时还伴随着“啵”的一声。

带着面具的黑发男人背对着卡卡西趴下身去，把屁股撅得老高，双手掰开臀缝露出如同在呼吸般一张一合的屁眼，回过头舔舔唇对着卡卡西说：“前辈，这里怎么用都可以哦。玩坏也不要紧，全都射给阿飞好不好？阿飞想给卡卡西前辈生个小宝宝呢❤”

卡卡西扶着带土的腰，一口气插了进去，然后大张大合的干了起来。

“啊~~~哈哈哈哈哈哈……阿飞又被操了~又被卡卡西前辈操了！好爽好爽！！肉棒好棒啊！！好粗好硬！啊~~~最喜欢前辈了~~”

带土笑的像个只知道索要男人精液的变态，卡卡西越是用力叫的越欢，肠肉也如同他本人一样淫荡，胡乱的咬着卡卡西的肉棒不松口，仿佛要把它吃进去一般。

卡卡西迅速的挺动了十几下，让带土如愿以偿的射在了里面。

肠肉绞紧的力度也慢了下来，却还是依依不舍的按摩挤压着卡卡西的性器。

带土用撒娇的语气说：“阿飞还想要卡卡西前辈的精液，再给阿飞好不好？”

 

四战带土的场合

没有全部脱掉紫色长袍的带土坐在躺尸的卡卡西身上，屁股里含着卡卡西狰狞的性器上下缓慢的起伏着。带土皱着眉头缓缓喘息，自己一点点去感受快感。卡卡西伸出手想去抚摸带土的腰，却被他一把挥开，“垃圾！别碰我！你老老实实的躺着就好。” 

卡卡西无奈。就算是他这样说，可这么磨叽的做爱方式，除了不停地点火一点都爽不到好吧。

只限于卡卡西爽不到，带土看起来感觉还是不错的。

摸不到看看总是可以的吧。卡卡西只能用眼睛把带土舔一遍。

无论带土在战场上怎么威武，在这时就算是四战土也得红着脸浑身颤抖的让卡卡西插。这时他才发现带土的腿好长，虽然带土比他高一厘米但腿比他的长许多。腰窄屁股又紧，操起来最爽。

所以带土是完美的。

带土渐渐地加快动作，把自己顶出了几声呻吟，卡卡西这时才感觉到带土的内里越来越柔软，却又紧紧的包裹着他。卡卡西不能碰带土，只能揪紧身下的床单，看起来活像是他才是被强奸了的那个人。

快感积攒到圆满的时候，带土昂起头用尽浑身的力气狠狠地用卡卡西的性器贯穿着自己，卡卡西也挺动着腰配合着他，这时带土已经无心管其他的了，身体一阵痉挛后和卡卡西一起高潮了。全数精液都吸了进去，竟然一滴都没有流出来。

卡卡西还想跟带土温存一会，身上的人却起身走开了。

……

 

回村上忍带土的场合

“卡卡西你别这样看我。”难得见到害羞的带土，双眼不敢看他似的躲着他的视线。

“要做就赶紧的，别……别磨蹭。”自己虽然这样说，但脸越来越红是怎样？太可爱了吧！

卡卡西不停地顶进带土的穴里，一开始因为害羞不敢出声的带土，被他一点点开发，渐渐呻吟喘息着。

“嗯……啊……卡卡西……”

甚至做到舒服的时候都会抱着他，修长的双腿缠上他的腰，自己扭着屁股主动配合着卡卡西的动作。

但卡卡西动作粗鲁一点的时候，带土都会斥责他让他轻一点。身体敏感的带土承受不住太多欢愉，没一会儿就被卡卡西插射了，温热的后穴不停的嘬着他的性器。

 带土就是这一点好，无论是哪个，身体都很诚实。红红的脸，做软的身子，湿软的小穴，都能给卡卡西至极的视觉和触觉感官。

在销魂的内里卡卡西又一次射精成功，看着带土一脸被情欲占有的表情，卡卡西欣喜的吻上了他的唇。

 

 

 -------------------

 这个游戏很不错，卡卡西又从头翻看了一下。发现还有一些其他选项和功能，以后可以慢慢玩。

虽说自家战后一直想要赎罪的带土也很好，但错过了这么多的带土对卡卡西来说人生还是“遗憾”的。

在自己身边的带土很信任卡卡西，卡卡西让他做什么他都会照办。

六代目自从顺利把他拐到床上后变着花样的折腾他，几乎把亲热天堂系列里的招儿都在带土身上用过了。

时间长了后，带土身上的敏感点被卡卡西摸索的一清二楚。比如在耳蜗里吹气，带土就会躲着他的头却更往他的颈窝埋去；带土更喜欢用嘴巴舔或者是吸他的乳尖，变硬后用手指弹一下，身体会可爱的抖动；刮一下腰或者是摩挲着他的小肚子，紧紧绞着他肉棒的小穴更是紧一点，又胡乱的吸吮着；搬起他的腰，让带土看自己是怎么吃下卡卡西的性器的，羞红脸的人还是听话的留着泪看着俩人的交合处，看着自己被卡卡西操的汁水四溅；带土还会纵容卡卡西让他舔他的屁眼，虽然很羞耻，但只要卡卡西想做他都会配合。柔软的舌头舔进他的后穴里面，带土连声音都不敢出了，死死的咬住枕头承受着卡卡西给他的欢愉。

这样的带土好乖，让卡卡西爱不释手，游戏怎么能比得了真人呢，看得着吃的着的本人才是最好的！

 

村子的科技不停的发展，有一个游戏公司的人给了卡卡西这款试玩游戏机，其实说白了就是贿赂，本来带土以为卡卡西会像往常一样拒绝掉，但听过那个人的几句话之后竟然收下来了。带土很好奇是什么样的游戏，卡卡西却拒绝让他看，带土也就只好收起好奇心了。

偶然有一天带土在打扫屋子的时候不小心把游戏机打翻在地，脱离耳机的机器突然想起声音。

“啊啊～阿飞好喜欢前辈的肉棒～～”

带土被吓了一跳。阿飞？是说自己吗？

拿起游戏机却看到画面中自称“阿飞”的家伙双手握着一根粗壮的狰狞的性器，用脸不停地蹭着它，还伸出舌头像狗一样不停的舔。

“卡卡西前辈又变的精神了呢，就用这跟肉棒插阿飞好不好？阿飞最喜欢前辈的精液了。”

然后又看见他抬起屁股不停的喊：“射给我！射给我！卡卡西前辈的精液阿飞会全部吃下的！❤”

……！！！！

这，这……这什么跟什么呀这是！？

卡卡西最近一直玩的就是这个！？

带土大体翻看了一下，里面全是不同时期的自己……我操！卡卡西这禽兽竟然连13岁的自己都不放过！

带土又气又羞，把游戏机狠狠地摔在地上，摔了个稀巴烂。

“想玩是吧，卡卡西。老子就陪你玩个够！”

 

在办公室批阅文件的卡卡西打了一个喷嚏，“啊，秋天要来了吗？”

 

卡卡西下班回到家后，穿着晓袍带着漩涡面具的带土突然跳到他面前，“卡卡西前辈欢迎回来！今天是先洗澡还是先吃饭？”然后双手盘上他的脖子，“还是先吃阿飞呢？”

卡卡西挑挑眉，心觉不好。

“如果前辈先吃阿飞的话，阿飞会给卡卡西前辈一个大大的惊喜哦。”

“什么惊喜？”

“前辈猜一猜阿飞在里面穿了什么？”卡卡西还没说话，带土就一点点的把晓袍的下摆往上拉，露出修长的两条腿，卡卡西眼睛直直的看着布料的下摆处，就在要露出关键部位的时候带土停住了。

“前辈猜不到吧，阿飞里面什么都没穿哦。”然后凑近卡卡西的耳朵轻声说：“光溜溜的～”

说完就跳到了床上，“前辈～过来嘛。阿飞想要……前辈的精液。”

卡卡西当然二话不说就爬上来床，把带土压在身下。

带土用两根手指压在卡卡西要凑过来亲的唇上，“卡卡西前辈如果想要阿飞的话，就依着阿飞怎么样？阿飞绝对会让前辈爽翻天哒～”

卡卡西笑着说：“好。”

这时带土拿出绳子把卡卡西的双手绑在床头，扒下卡卡西的裤子后就握紧他的分身不停的撸着。

本就经过一番挑逗已经硬了的性器被撩拨的变得更粗更狰狞，带土双手捧着他的肉棒放在脸颊不停地蹭着，又伸出舌头从根部舔到龟头，围绕着整根肉棒一直舔着。

“卡卡西前辈的肉棒好大好硬，用来插阿飞好不好，阿飞最喜欢被前辈操了～”

卡卡西快要喷出鼻血了，神还原有没有！甚至是升级版的！但他被绑着什么也做不了，只能说：“阿飞真是乖孩子，该怎么做知道吗？”

“阿飞知道哦～”带土掀起袍子转过身，把屁股撅起在卡卡西面前，双手掰开臀缝，让卡卡西看那湿漉漉的一张一合的小嘴，一点点的去靠近卡卡西的龟头，刚嘬上就离开一点，卡卡西心急难耐的挺着腰想要靠近，刚蹭上还没插进去带土又离开一点点，来来回回的挑逗了几个回合后，卡卡西喘着粗气继续努力着，带土却笑嘻嘻的说：“前辈想进来吗？想进到阿飞的小穴里来吗，想在里面射精吗？”说着还恶意的掰开了穴口，让卡卡西看见里面红艳的肠肉不停地蠕动着。

卡卡西舔舔唇，他现在只感觉到口干舌燥，如果带土还继续这样挑逗他，估计他就要把床给拆了。

“想，想进去，做梦都想。”

“那……你就做梦去吧！”说完带土就起身整理好衣服，走开了。准备去浴室洗个澡，心想着还有一道菜没有做。

真真是印证了那句撩完就跑，真TM爽。

 

“带土，你这样做可不地道。”突然出现在身后的卡卡西束缚住带土的双手。带土惊讶的往床上看去，被绑住的卡卡西早就变成了一阵烟雾。

“你，你什么时候用的分身。”带土气不过。

“嗯-”卡卡西想了一会儿，凑近带土的耳朵轻声细语，“在你说光溜溜的时候～”

卡卡西双手飞快的脱下了带土的晓袍，里面果然如他所说“光溜溜”的。一把扛起来跑到床那里去，扶着硬挺的分身插进了心心念念的小穴，继续办未完成的事儿。 (＾ ＾)

 

场外

当带土知道这款游戏是游戏公司给卡卡西个人特定的专属游戏，而策划和制作人员全是清一色的妹子后，整个人站在风中凌乱。

带土：现在的女孩子们都怎么了，太恐怖了！

佐助：别以为每个少女都像表面那样纯洁无辜，扒开心全都是黑的。

带土：这就是你不喜欢女孩子的原因？

佐助：说的就跟你不是似的。

带土（脸红）：我，我喜欢的是女孩子啊，像琳那样的女孩……

卡卡西（笑）：是吗？

然后四战犯就被六代目火影带回家教♂训♂去了。

 

end


End file.
